


divorse eating

by ptwg669



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptwg669/pseuds/ptwg669





	divorse eating

19 years after high school Finn was a different person.

he was finally able to admitted that he was gay in his senior year of high school. both to himself and everyone else.

he had also told Kurt that he loved him. with Kurt telling Finn he loved him to.

the two of them dated through collage before getting married there senior year. Kurt found out he was pregnant one year into there marriage.

they decided to have the baby.

two years after there son was born Kurt found out he was pregnant again. but his and Kurt's marriage was also starting to fall apart.  
Kurt worked from home to look after Oliver and Finn worked.  
But Finn was always late home and it was taking a toll on Kurt.

they got divorced Two months after there second son Lucas was born.

Finn was heart broken. the love of his life had left him.  
and Finn started to eat his fillings.

five years after Finn and Kurt got divorced. Finn was starting to get his life back on track. he had his son's every weekend and had lost all the weight he had gained.  
then he found out from Oliver that Kurt was getting married to Finn's High school best friend Noah Puckerman.  
and Finn felt his heart break all over again.

three years into Kurt's marriage to Noah. Kurt got pregnant.

But Finns life was the total opposite. Finn had gained almost 150 pounds and was drinking him self to sleep most nights.  
Kurt had also told Finn that he wont get to see his sons until he got his life sorted. but that was two years ago.

Finn was miserable he had lost the love of his life and his kids and it was all his fault.

a year after Kurt and Noah had there baby girl Rose. Noah hade had enough and went to knock some sense into Finn.

and it work because Finn got his life on track. he went to AA meetings and stopped drinking.

so 15 years after Finn and Kurt got divorced Finns life was back on track. he got to see his sons on the weekend again.  
and Finn was also married to his best friend Blaine. and they were excepting there fist child together.

the one thing Finn wasn't able to change was the weight he had gained. instead of losing it Finn hade gained another 100 pounds. but he was okay with that.  
Blaine loved Finn's body and so did Finn.


End file.
